Love and Hate are Just Words
by the dyslexic bookworm
Summary: Everyone is dead, execpt Hermione, who is presumed so. She bumps into Draco, ends up in Voldemorts cluches, falls in love. I'm bad at summaries.Its depressing story line, but I write it as a comedy.First chaps r angsty, but it changes into love after. R
1. The begining

Chapter 1

They were all dead. All gone.

It had happened four months ago, and now Hermione Granger found her self in a run down pub in NockTurn ally.

That's where she bumped into him, but he didn't recognize her, not that she cared. She was wearing a midnight blue cloak with the hood up, no one could see her face.

But that didn't really matter either, it's not like anyone would notice her. She was presumed dead, just like everyone else she had every really know or cared about.

They all died in the final battle.

Hermione shook her head trying to rid herself of all the horrid memories that haunted her. She finished her drink and called over to the bartender.

"You have anything stronger than this?" she asked.

The bartender walked over to her, "What your drinking is 42 alcohal, and it's not diluted with anything, I don't think I even have a drink in this whole bar that's stronger."

This caught the attention of the man who had just sat down next to Hermione, it intreuged him, who was this girl who could drink so much, she didn't even sound drunk. Even more than that, he recognized her voice.

'I know I've heard that voice before, who is she, I'm sure I know her.' he thought.

He turned around but couldn't see her face.

"Do I know you?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

"Yes." was all she answered, and grabbed the drink the bartender had set before her. She finished it in a second and waved to the bartender for another.

"Any chance you'll tell me how I know you or where I know you from? Or who you are?" he asked in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"No." she said plainly and grabbed the new drink of the counter.

"You know it's not healthy to drink that much." he said

"I don't really care, if you haven't noticed ferret." Hermione replied, not bothering to keep the annoyence out of her voice. **He** just looked confused. (And no, your not supposed to know who the he is yet, but I just gave you a clue.)

Hermione sighed, "That was a clue Ferret, think about it." she put emphasis on the **Ferret. **

"Ferret?" he muttered to himself "Ferret? When was I a----fourth year. You went to school with me didn't you."

"Oh, bravo, well it took you this long but you guessed right eventually. Can you tell me who I am yet? Or are you as slow as I remember you to be?" she remarked snidely. (Yes, snidely, four month of lonesomeness and having everyone she cared about murdered had changed Hermione Granger.)

"You could just save me the trouble and tell me." he retorted.

"I could but I won't. I'm bored and it's entertaining to watch you try and guess who I am. Here's another clue, I was in your year. Can you guess now?"

"I could but I'd get it wrong. No Slytherin would call me a crude name, and all the Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws are dead."

"Not all." she said and grabbed another drink.

"Granger?" he said in an astonished voice.

"In person. Malfoy."

* * *

(a/n) ok, my second fic. i hope you like it. pleaz R&R...and read Mrauder Magick tooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this chapter is a little bit short, but they get longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

i love each and everyone of my readers, don't be a silent reader, i want to know what you think!!!!!!!!!!

the more you review, the more i write and update!!!!!!!!!!1

enjoy the story

------Sarah


	2. Unlikely, but still a small Maybe

(a/n) sry it took so long, my grandma is slowly dieing and i am sad :( that's why this is depressing, i needed to write a sad story. Anyway, i promised a longer chapter, well this took me a long long time to write and it's very long...enjoy it. R&R

**Unlikely, but still a small Maybe**

_Chapter 2_

"Wait, I thought you were dead." Draco stated a bewildered look on his face.

"Well you thought wrong, now didn't you?" Was all she replied.

"But—How?" Needless to say, Draco was confused.

"It's a long story, and one I don't really feel like explaining." She took another sip of her drink.

"You know, you really need to stop drinking." Draco said after he finally was able to speak without stuttering again. Hermione just shrugged.

"Come on." Draco said and pulled her out of her seat. He dropped some money on the counter and tried to pull her out of the pub.

"I can pay for myself thank you very much." Hermione said and glared at him.

"Really it's okay, I got it. Know lets get out of here. I want to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Privately." He said, his temper was rising.

"Whatever." Hermione didn't really care anymore where she went or what she did.

'_My life is over. There is nothing left to live for. What the hell do I care if he kills me, I'd just be back with Harry and Ron and my parents.' _Hermione thought bitterly, she felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of all thoughts everyone she had lost. She pushed them back. She refused to cry. She had spent to long crying. She would not cry, especially in front of Malfoy.

She let him pull her out of the pub.

'_Well that was surprisingly easy, I figured she'd make a scene or something.' _Draco thought. _'But then again, that's the Hermione I thought I knew ,but then again, the Hermione I thought I knew was dead.' _

"Explain." He said coolly as soon as they were out side and away from other people who could over hear their conversation.

"Now why would I do that? Why should I explain anything to **you? **You're one of **them." **She spat out the last word like a curse.

"Hermione," Draco said, this time in a softer kinder voice. "I can help you, just explain."

This was a side of Draco Hermione had never seen. A tired side. The side that was still only 18 years old like her. Still a teenager, still a person.

'_I may as well tell him.' _Hermione thought. '_After all, I have no one else to tell.'_

She sighed, it had been so long since she had talked to anyone, some long since she had allowed her memories back in to her head. She finally spoke. Her voice had lost its power and anger. It's bossiness too.

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you, but it's a long story." Draco merely nodded.

Her voice was slow and tired. It was soft and gentle. She began to retell the long story that had left her where she was today.

"It all started at the beginning of fifth year, I guess. Voldemort was back. Harry was supposed to be learning occumency (sry bout the spelling) . Snape just made things worse. I could tell he wasn't learning anything, so I started legetamy and occumency my self. I also became an illegal animagous (spelling once again). I can turn in to an amour leopard." She transformed quickly to show him.

She started her tale again, "Then I did something both powerful and risky." She paused. "If you know anything about ancient magic, there is something called a blood bond. It's a sacred art as some people used to call it. I blood bonded myself to Harry." She held uo her right hand to show a lightning bolt shaped scar on tip top of her thumb. "I used his scar. It confusing with potions and spells, I did it while he was asleep. I never had the chance to tell him what I did, he never knew." She stopped again, she was staring of into the distance.

"Anyway, with the blood bond, I was able to do occumency for him. I could enter him mind and hold up 'walls' against people trying to read his thought. I could give him instructions or advice, especially in battle. He always figured it was is conscience, he told me so once, but it was really me. I tried so hard to keep him strong and alive. I gave him all the happy memories I had in the form of dreams, I tried to take away his sadness and hurt by bringing it into myself. I guess it just wasn't enough." She was staring in to the horizon once again.

"It's not an easy thing to do, hold up someone else's mind and your own while fighting in a battle. It wasn't easy to do all the research and try to make sure Harry was happy so he could stay strong. I blew it in the final battle. I lost control of his mind. He paused to wonder what had happened. That's when he was murdered." Hermione stopped and turned to face Drace, she had previously turned away so he wouldn't see her silent tears.

The power and command was back in her voice now. "Next time you see your master, tell him he wasn't good enough to kill the famous Harry Potter. He wasn't strong enough. It was me. I messed up and he died. It's all my fault that Voldemort one the war. Tell him that—" She started walking away before Draco could react.

Then she turned to face him once more, "and Draco, let him know that he can send you with his thanks to me." Then she was gone.

She knew Voldemort wouldn't thank her. He'd probably try to get information out of her, torture her and kill her.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she walked through the darkness, back to 12 Grimwald place. The empty mansion that all her friends and the order once shared. It was bare and empty now. Just like she **thought** her heart was.

But maybe, just maybe, she was wrong. Maybe she could learn to love again and be the caring person she once was. It was **Unlikely**, but still a small **Maybe.**

* * *

**(a/n) **yes it is rather depressing...sry bout the spelling. I was thinking bout my grandma when i wrote it so that will explain the sadness. it is very long, so i expect reviews, especialy from my silent readers!!! thanx so much to my three reviews, one of who is my beta for my other story. i'd love to hear your compents, critiques and suggests, compliments are nice too :)

R&R:)


	3. Kill or be killed

(A/N) Long Long chapter. I want reviews. the sadness is from my grandma. She isn't eating and I'm scared she doesn't have much time letf. She can't even eat hard food :( it makes me want to cry. Thanx to my few reviews and the One person how wished me luck on seeing my grandma. She lives in Canada so I only c her once in a while.

**Chapter 3 --- _Kill or be killed_**

Draco stood there stunned for a while.

_Did Hermione just open up to me. Wait a minute, is all that true. No it can't be. But could she make all that up? Do I tell the Dark Lord what she told me to tell him? No, not unless he asked, I mean why bother? What could she do? Start a one person army._ Draco thought, and chuckled rather bitterly at the last thought.

_Could all that really be true?_ He mused over the thought. _Well that would explain why she's so depressed, she blames herself for the loss of all those lives , the good side losing the war, and not to mention her best friends death_.

He had been standing in the exact same spot for half an hour, it was now 1am. But his thoughts kept going.

_That poor unfortunate soul (_yeah that's a song I no) _she looks so miserable. Wait what the hell did I just think? Poor Granger? Poor mudblood? She the reason my father criticized me throughout my whole school life. "The mudblood beat you in class again, Draco, You're a shame to the family." she the reason my father used to say that to me...and I'm feeling sorry her. Have I gone soft?_

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. He started to walk to a safe apperrating spot (sry bout spelling). His final thought before he apperrated back to the flat (apartment) he lived in was,

_I wonder where she lives?_

* * *

Mean while Hermione was crying in a large empty mansion. It was hidden by mass amounts of spells and was pretty much undetectable. You all probably know it as 12 Grimwald place. Black Manner. Hermione was actually quite rich. Even though she didn't bye anything expensive, or basically anything at all she was. 

She inherited the entire Black fortune, curtsy of Harry, the Potter fortune, also from Harry, and the new found Weasly fortune, and I mean Fred and Georges money and their joke shop, their merchandise and 12 Grimwald place, the Burrow, plus all her parents money and their house, plus basically anyone in the order, which included most of the Hogwarts staff and Auras, it technically wasn't left to her in the wills, but the Gringots goblins gave it to her. With all their families and friends dead who else would come claim it, Voldemort?

And she just took the houses. But she never really used them. She didn't go the Weasly's Wizard Wizbangs, she let a manager take over. Sometimes she would try to think up funny joke ideas, but in her new depressing life, Hermione couldn't find anything to laugh at.

She wondered, _What will happen to me? Will I just sit and rot away in a hidden mansion where the shadows of my past haunt me? _(fyi, the scene reminded me of a song, "Empty Chairs and Empty Tables" from Les Miserable...i'm a theater freak so i'll randomly add in the songs the scene remined me of :) !!!)

_And Draco, did I really send him to give Voldemort a message that will probably end in my death? God I feel stupid. I guess I just crave advernture, or human company. _At that moment Hermione's ginger cat, Crookshanks jumped in to her lap. SH epetted him absent-mindedly. _What has my life become? Empty days, sleepless night. How could they all leave me? Why didn't I die wish them? Now I almost wish I did. _

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Draco woke up and checked the clock.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" He muttered pulling on black pants and a black shirt.

He pulled on his robes and ran to the door. "I am so dead." He exclaimed looking at his watch. He was on his way to a Death Eater meeting.

Ever with Harry Potter dead, Voldemort didn't run the world. He ran most England (the wizarding part). The minestry existed but Voldemort passed laws, Death Eaters patroled the streets cursing. Muggle borns weren't safe. Muggle in the rest on England were in danger and didn't even know it. To top it off, Voldemort wanted to take over the wizarding parts, Russia, France, Germany, Spain. he wan't to run the Government, create his own "ministry of magic" , pretty much be an all powerful dictator.

The ministry was in shambles. The minister didn't know what to do. Everything was under total lock down. Kids didn't go to school, people didn't go oout of their houses other than to work.

People were dieing and being tortured. **Chaos!!!** Voldemort was king, the was no going back ("We've Reached the Point of no return" from Phantom of the Opera. Another song yay, I'm trying to add some happiness)

The closest safe apperrating spot was a 3 blocks away. Dracochecked his watch he had exactly two minute to get to the meeting.

_Screw it!_ He thought and apperrated on the spot.

* * *

Hermione had fallen back to sleep stroking Crookshanks. Well not sleep per-say, more like back in to her night-mares. 

She had dredded going to sleep since the final battle. Her dreams were filled with haunting faces of all those she had lost. She saw everyone die again and again. She saw her parents being tortured. She heard there screams. She remember the split second she let down the walls of Harry's mind and Voldemort used legatamy and Harry's pause in suprise to kill him.

It was just as Draco had thought, she blamed herself for the outcome of the final battle. She blamed herself for letting Voldemort take over (she didn't really "let" him but you understand.) She blamed herself for Harry's death, all the deaths of innoccent now that the magical part of Elngland was under Voldemorts rule.

She blamed herself for not being able to find and dystroy all the horcruxes. She blamed herself for her parents death, if she hadn't been a witch they would be alive. She blamed herself for the "light" side losing the war.

Hermione Grander had become a broken, miserable, depressed, seen-to-much-death, lost-too-many-people, worn-out, tired, and hopeless person. And she was only 18.

* * *

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he made it to the meeting on time. He couldn't afford to be late. The Dark Lord was merciless, cruel and evil...in short deadly. 

He reached Voldemorts throne and bent down before it.

"Master." He said not looking up. It was one of the unspoken rules. The Dark Lord is better than you, you aren't fit to wipe his shoes, don't look him in the eye unless he wishes you to, keep your distance, he is always right, blame yourself for everything that goes wrong, it can't be His wrong, only yours, and bow, a lot.

"You are early Young Malfoy." Voldemort obsevered, his voice was like frozen fire; cold, cruel, emotionless, but ready to burst in to angry flames at any moment. Ready to burn you.

"Yes, my lord, I hope it is no inconvinience for you." Draco replied, still not looking up.

"You may stand, Draco." The dark lord replied, that was all he needed to say. If he wasn't angry you were in luck. It meant you wouldn't be the one under the curiciartus curse at the end of the day, with people laughing and placing bets on how long you could last with out screaming.

Draco nodded. "Yes, my lord." He stood up and backed away. Another silent rule, you may not breathe the Dark Lords air wihth out perrmision to do so.

"Now young Malfoy, do you have news for me?" VOldemort asked and starred in to Draco's eyes in order to proform legetamy.

Draco gave the basic report of all that was going on, like prefects, but evil, it was the deatheaters job to patrole villages, torture some people, humiliate and kill muggle borns, and report back.

Draco only patroled, he did snear, same horrible things to people, and humiliate people, but he never physicaly hurt some one.

Well there was that one muggle born lover who had punched him earlier that week. He just punched back, knocking the guy out. What can I say quidditch makespeople strong.

"Malfoy." Voldemort said in a dangerous commanding tone. "There is something else you are neglecting to tell me. It is making me quite angry. What is it." (NO I did not forget a question markand put a period.; it wasn't a question, it was a command).

Draco thought back to the events of that week and realized that it was Hermione he was talking about. That was the part of his brain Voldemort was peeking in to.

"Oh, yes my lord." raco started and Voldemort smiled. "I thought it was of no relevance, just a funny thing, but you are right. I'm sorry that I was stupid enough not to tell you. This is completely my fault, I thought it was of no importance. I'm sorry my lord." Draco said kneeling on the floor and bowing his head.

"Young Malfoy, what is this "funny" news you speak of." There was no emotion in the Dark lords vioce as he said this, but like before it was a command, he was in control, no question, he didn't have to order or asked, he didn't have to question, he didn't even need ask for what he wanted. If he needed to request something you were as good as dead. He didn't need to even give the slightest hint that it was a command. You had to know it always was, a command that if not followed would result in your ultimate demise.

ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah

"Yes, milord. I bumped into the mud-blood Granger, she is alive and...well, not exctly well, more like in a spiraling fase of misery, deppresion, and guilt which is consuming her and --" Draco siad trying to make her sound unimportant.

"She's alive, filthy little mud-blood. Bring her here." the dark lord exlaimed.

"Here, milord, when? now?" Draco stuttered, this was not supposed to happen. He had seen how horrible Hermione felt and didn't want to cause her more pain. _Wiat a second, did I just want to not cause pain to Grander? The girl I hate, deeest, and loath with every fiber of my being. I am going soft. _Draco thought.

"Yes now. I want her here by this time tomorrow. Tied up naturally, with no wand, she will be a new hostage." Voldemort commanded. "Now go!"

"Yes milord." Draco bowed once more and left.

What could he do. He didn't want to hurt Hermione, but he couldn't figure out why not. So he went be his lord's order's. He always had. He would figure out why he seemed to help Hermione and not save her another time. He was a deatheater, this is what he did.

But Draco didn't really fit as a deatheater. He didn't enjoy other peoples pain. He had to fake laugh as the others howled with mad merciless laughter watching people being tortured. He didn't like torure, he had gotten used to killing. He didn't enjoy it, but it was what he had to do. You don't really have to want to kill someone in able to do it, you had either want it, enjoy it, need it.

Draco needed to kill. It was kill or be killed. **He chose to live.**

* * *

(A/N) Long Long chapter. I want reviews. the sadness is from my grandma. She isn't eating and I'm scared she doesn't have much time letf. She can't even eat hard food :( it makes me want to cry. Thanx to my few reviews and the One person how wished me luck on seeing my grandma. She lives in Canada so I only c her once in a while.

Ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah !!! R&R it takes long enough to write...I need ideas!!!


	4. Into the World of Rape, Torture, and

(A/N) it's very very very long, almost 1,400 words. I want reviews!!!

**Chapter 4**

Into the World of Rape, Torture and Ridicule

Draco was wandering the streets, looking for any sign of Hermione. He needed to tell her what had happened and what his master was forcing him to do.

Even if she refused to come, he had to bring her.

Just as he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, he should value her life over his, he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. She had just entered the Hog's Head, probably to get drunk.

Hesitating, he entered the Hog's Head as well. He saw her sitting at the bar again, her hood draped over her head, sipping at the drink that was put in front of her. He sat beside her and ordered a fire whiskey. She looked slightly to the left to see who had sat next to her before returning to her drink.

'Hello, Ferret,' she said sullenly.

'Hello, Granger. Listen, we need to talk.'

'About how your master has requested you to bring me to him tied and disarmed, yeah, I know,' she responded. Draco looked taken aback. 'You forgot to shut your mind, Malfoy.'

Draco stayed silent. He decided to chug his drink and then he motionned to the bartender for another.

'I'll go, Ferret, because I have nothing else to look forward to in my new, dead, horrible, miserable life.'

She finished her drink and stood up to leave.

'I realize you are tempted not to bring me, I don't understand why. Remember: you hate me. But Draco, but I want to go, because I have nothing left anymore. Maybe I can at least get some revenge by making old Voldy-Moldy go insane with annoyance. I'm good at that you know. Don't risk your already miserable life for mine. You're far better off living than dying for me,' she said quietly, in a civilized manner that made Draco look at her in shock.

_What's the point in not being civilized when I'm about to die?_ She wondered, having an excuse for her outrageous behavior.

Draco stayed silent and paid for his and her drink. He stood up as well, taking the lead, and leaving the Hog's Head. Once they were in an area secluded enough, Draco turned around. Hermione handed over her wand, no questions asked. He muttered a spell and soon, her wrists were bound together behind her back. She put on a fake look of disgust on his face before levitating her.

'I…ummm…apologize for anything I might say that is…disrespectful to you,' he said awkwardly. She nodded dismissively and he Dis-Apperated with Hermione in tow.

* * *

'My lord, I have brought the mudblood Granger,' said Draco with a look of disgust on his face. He knelt in front of his master's throne and gently dropped Hermione at his feet.

Hermione who plainly knew that she was supposed to remain on the ground got up and looked at Voldemort in the eye with loathing and stuck her tongue out at him.

'Hello, _Tom_. How awful it is to see you this evening,' she said in a tone of repulsion. She saw him slightly shudder at the name Tom.

'Oh, I see you do not like when I use your name, _Tom_. I think I should use it more often, wouldn't you say, _Tom_? _Tom_ are you okay? You seem to be twitching _Tom_. _Tom_? You're making me quite nervous, _Tom_, you look frightfully pale. Are you sure you're alright, _Tom_?'

'SILENCE!' screeched Voldemort, fury breaching his eyes. Draco had the severe urge to laugh, but he knew he had to keep that though out of his mind, and think about how much he hated her.

'Young Malfoy, kindly SHUT HER UP!' roared the Dark Lord.

'Can it, Mud-blood,' hissed Draco. Hermione looked back at him and winked but stayed silent.

'CRUCIO!' screamed Voldemort. Hermione's face was contorted in pain. She gasped, not prepared for the curse. Then, she took a deep breath and laughed.

'Try being under the Crutiatus Curse for about a half an hour and get back to me, okay, Hun?' Hermione said, still laughing, the look on his face was priceless.

Outrage filled his eyes, he was torturing her, and she was laughing. She was laughing…at him, the Dark Lord. How?

He lifted the curse, knowing he couldn't effect her with out possibly causing her to go insane he took a different approach.

'Draco.' He said with menace in his voice. 'Who has done a good job here lately, hmmm, which one of my faithfuls deserves a little treat?' He said while getting to his feet and walking over to Hermione and stroking her jaw. She shivered involuntarily.

'Or maybe I'll just keep her, hmmm.' He continued cupping her face in his hand.

For an unknown reason Draco was angry, why was he angry that someone was touching Hermione? He blocked his mind and pretended to smile venomously.

By now the laughter was off Hermione's face. She was scared. She took a breath.

'How bout we make a little…_deal_, Moldy-Wart. How bout, I say here as a…guest…with as much power as any Death Eater from your Inner Circle—'

'And what would _I_ get from this…deal…mud-blood? What would be my benefits?' asked Voldemort curiously, stoking a stray strand of hair out of Hermione's face.

'Well,' said Hermione. 'What kind of "benefits" are you looking for?'

'Well there are the obvious things, and the not so obvious things.' He brought his face inches from her. She could feel his breath. She took a breath to remain calm and collect.

'Are you gonna elaborate on that, _Tom?_' Hermione questioned.

'Well I am obviously looking for a researcher, a maid or servant possibly for one of my Death-Eaters or even me, someone to torture for the fun of it, or, well, the not so obvious.' Tom said, he learned in to her and placed his lips forcefully on the corner of her mouth. He felt her shudder beneath his touch.

'Is some-won a widdel scawed.' He mocked her.

Hermione breathed in sharply and pulled away from him.

'Tom, Tom, Tom, do I look scared to you?' She questioned acting braver than she felt. After all, she was a Gryffindor right, so she had to act brave.

'No, but you _feel_ scared.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do.'

'Yes I do.'

'NO you don't… oh shit.'

Hermione smirked. Draco cleared his throat, in a hello-I-still-exist way.

'Yes, Young Malfoy, I realize you are still standing there. Is there something you would like to say?'

'I was just wondering if you would like me to restrain her, or perhaps torture her?' Draco asked. He was hoping that he really wouldn't have to torture her.

'Hmmm…However tempting our offer is…,' he turned back to Hermione. 'I accept your offer, mud-blood. You will stay here, live here, to be a researcher and a maid of a form. You are not to leave, you are only to use your wand with the permission of which ever Death Eater I…give you to, to keep you under a watchful eye.'

'And I assume by "give," you mean rape, torture and ridicule,' said Hermione

'That is the gist of it.'

Hermione shrugged. 'As long as I get a room by the library. Now give me wand, Moldy butt. Oh, and kindly untie me.' The Dark Lord nodded towards Draco, who untied Hermione and handed her back her wand.

'Oh, I must inform you that I will use my wand in self-defense,' added Hermione. Before Voldemort could answer snidely, there was a knock on the door.

'Enter,' Voldemort said coldly before resuming his seat at his throne.

A Death Eater immerged from the doorway. His black robes billowed behind him. It was Severus Snape.

* * *

(A/N) it took almost two weeks, but it's like 1,400 words...thank you all my reviewers which is few and Meg-lah my bestie who helped me write this :) It's very long so i expect more reviews, i've been working on it for the past 4 hours...no joke!!! R&R!!! 

ur friend the dyslexic book workworm --- sarah


	5. We must have Tea, Older Guys, Broom

It's long, and I've only gottan 3 reviews, all of which were from my friends...pleaz R&R

**Chapter 5**

**We must have Tea, Older Guys, Broom Closets, and _Ew_**

'What is she doing here?' Snape said in surprise. 'She's dead.'

'Well, Severus, as you can clearly see, she is quite alive.' Said the Dark Lord in a livid tone. Snape had not bowed, had not been asked to speak, he like to be the center of attention and there was no way a little mud-blood bitch was going to change that.

Hermione smirked; this was what she had been waiting for.

_Oh revenge will be sweet. If he thought I was annoying at school, he has no idea what's about to hit him._

'Hello Snape.' She said in a cheery, singsong voice.

He cringed at her cheeriness.

Hermione went on, 'You know, it's been so long since I've seen you. How are you? Oh, let's go to my room, I'll make us some tea and you can tell me all the new gossip.'

Snape scowled.

'What?' Hermione asked in her sweetest most innocent voice.

'Wait a minute.' Snape said. 'she has a room?'

'Yes, meet our new "guest" Severus.' Said Draco with a hidden smile. Then he said, 'Milord, shall I show her to her room, or is it still undiscided where she will be staying. I do believe her prefrence was next to the library.' and he bowed his head.

'Severus, is there anyone in the inner circle deserving of a little treat?' Voldemort asked while rising.

'Well my lord, I'm sure anyone would be happy to take the little mud-blood off your hands, unless of course, you wish to keep her for your self.

By now Hermionewas completely creeped out. She expected the possibility of being raped, but by voldemort himself...ew.

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew...ugh...disgusting...ew image-- _Thatwas what was oging on in Hermione's brain. She made a gaging noise.

'Mud-blood, did you have something you'd like to say.' Said the Dark Lord walking over to her and staring down at her. She was scared but aced brave.

'As a matter of fact, I do. If I am going to be "given to" anyone (meaning raped by, or what ever you pervs do for fun)could it please be someone who is within five years of my age. No offence, but you are like 70 or 80, and everyone else is atleast 20 years older than me.' She said making a face at the end.

"Not Zambini, Malfoy, Crabe or Goyle.' Added in Severus.

'I can't believe I'm saying this,' Said Hermione, 'but I hope you mean the young ones.'

'No. Granger, I mean their parents, and your suposed to be the smartest witch in your year.' Snape said snidely.

'You thought I was the smartest witch in my year?' Hermione said while raising her eye-brow.

'I thought you were and uptight, prissy, know-it-all, annoyence, but you were smart.'

'I'm honored!' shrieked Hermione (yes, in a sarcastic tone).

The Dark Lord cleared his throat.

'Well it seems you have a choice of for people, mud-blood, since I'm feeling nice today I'll let you choose.'

'This is nice?' She said.

'Know what, I don't think I _want_ to be nice anymore,' smirked the Dark Lord. He wlaked over and shoved his tongue down her troat, she promptly bit it.

'Bloody hell.' Voldemort said in suprise. 'I don't have time for this.' He waved his right hand. 'Young Malfoy, you may have her,' he said.

'Oh, joy.' muttered Hermione. 'Isn't this lovely? Maid by day, slut by night.'

'Please, don't be stupid you may be a maid at night as well.' Said Draco with an evil smirk.

'Dear lord.' Hermione said shoving her face in to her hands.

'Yes' said Voldemort

'Not you, you sadistic son-of-a-bitch. And you can't even deny that becasue you are sadistic, and your mum was a bitch who died because she didn't and your dad was a bastered who abandoned your mum, while she was pergnant no the less, and never wanted you.' she said angrily, and promply spat at his feet.

_Not good_ thought Draco.

He then grabbed Hermione's wrists behind her back. and said, 'I will deal with her My Lord.' he dragged her from the main room into a broom closet.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!' screamed Draco.

'I could ask you the same thing,' said Hermione calmy. 'A bloody broom closet? You disgust me.'

Draco though for a minute before realizing what she was accusing him of.

'I'm not going to rape you, mud-blood. The Dark Lord would have killed you on the spot if I hadn't dragged you out. Hoppad (yes, I know, I just made up that name, but I need all the other Death Eaters) tried mentioning his father, but you don't see him around, do you?'

'I've only seen two death eaters, you blind goat!' she said, pushing him away and opening the closet door, but Draco grabbed her and pulled her back in.

'As much as I enjoy this broom closet Malfoy I want to get to of here.'

'Look, hold you tongue or he will kill you, or worse.' Draco scolded, 'Now come on.' He grabbed her aand pulled her back in to the room where Snape and Voldemort were talking about business.

'My Lord.' Draco bowed and pulled Hermionen into a bow. 'She will stay quite.' He turned to Hermione, 'or else.'

'Good, you'll be staying in the room next to the library.'

'But my lord, here? I have a perfectly suitable apartment--' Draco was cut off by Voldemort casting the crutiartus curse on him.

'Don't correct me Draco, you will both stay here, I have many death-eaters living here, Snape does. Naturally you will stay here with her. It's you job to make sure she knows her place, other than that do what ever you want with her, but know I may have use for her on some ocations, and she is do to research as well. Now I have business to attend to.' And he truned back to Snape. Draco grabbed Hermione and led her to the room next to the library.

* * *

(a/n) have gottan no reviews other than from my friends, but I will keep righting, in despret hope...oh and im on 8 alert lists but i get no reviews thats not fair:( 


	6. Retarded Baboons, Insulent Pigs, and

-This chapter is humor mostly...enjoy, I had fun writing it. And it's pretty long, R&R-

**Chapter 6**

**_Retarded Baboons, Insulent Pigs and Moronic Twits_**

'There's only one bed.' Hermione said as they entered the room. 'And it's green, silver, and black, I can't live with these colors, and the bed is only a double, he could at least give us a king, not to mention I don't see any books, and--'

'Well it is what you asked for, the room right next to the library, and this is the only room anywhere near the library and it happens to be mine as well so shut it.' Draco retorted annoyed that she was being too annoying.

'I don't even see the library.' Hermione complained.

'Oh shut up already. It's right through that door at the back of the room.' Draco snapped at her. 'The bathroom is clearly through the door next to it, and you'll find all the books you want in the library. Now stop complaining, you're giving me a headache.'

'What about the bed problem, hmm?' Hermione asked and raised an eyebrow.

'Well do you really think that, for the purposes that the Dark Lord intends on using you for, he requires a big bed?' Draco said with a facial expression the clearly said "isn't that the most obvious thing in the world".

Hermione shuddered. 'Yeah, no offence but I'm still feeling a little disturbed that my mortal enemy and all his little followers want to rape me. And that was probably the understatement of the year.'

Draco looked away embarrassed.

'Can it be, _the _Draco Malfoy blushing? Why?' Said Hermione.

'Um...I'm not blushing, but you do realize you are talking about all my friends, probably any male in my family, and the man I serve. It wasn't exactly a comment people would be proud of. Not to mention it was a bit of an insult to me also.'

'Oh.' Said Hermione, now she was embarrassed. 'I didn't mean you or anything…I mean…umm…well I know you don't want to…I mean…you don't, right?'

'NO!' Draco yelled.

'Wow I expected you to say no, and I'm very, very glad. But you don't have to yell, It's not like I'm revoltingly ugly…wait, I'm not horribly ugly…am I?'

'No, I just don't want to shag you.'

By now both Draco and Hermione were blushing. Hermione was embarrassed that she was talking about rape with one of her enemies, and that she had admitted to being scared of being ugly.

Draco was embarrassed because he felt he was going soft. He wanted to help Hermione, the girl he was supposed to hate. Not to mention, that today she had taken off her huge cloak and he realized she was really quite attractive and he really would sleep with her if he had the chance. He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind. He tried to block those thoughts out of his mind so if Hermione probed it, she wouldn't see his smutty fantasy.

'Ferret, why are you shaking your head so vigorously?' asked Hermione with intrest.

'What? Oh, I was...just...trying to get a thought out of my mind. That's all. Good night, Hermione,' he stuttered before sitting on the bed, his back turned to her.

'Why are you sitting on my bed, Ferret?'

'I prefer Draco or Malfoy to Ferret, thank you very much. And, this happens to be my room as well, seeing as I have already said it.'

'WHAT?!'

'Listen you retarded baboon, the fact that we are sharing a room, and there is only one bed, would imply that we are sharing the bed. Unless you prefer the bathtub!' snapped Malfoy.

'Well, I prefer Hermione, Mya or Granger to RETARDED BABOON, YOU INSULENT PIG!' she screamed with equal venom before stomping into the bathroom.

'So I take it you prefer the bathtub?' replied Draco with amusement.

'NO YOU MORONIC TWIT, I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR SARCASTIC REMARKS!'

'You could have just said so.' grumbled Draco. 'Mud-blood,' he murmered quietly.

'I heard that!' responded Hermione.

Draco quickly changed out of his robes into his night clothes: black sweat pants, and...erm..thats it. He had taken it from his trunk, which he had magically conjured. Hermione opened the bathroom door and stomped into the bedroom to glare at Draco. But instead, she looked up, and her jaw dropped. She never expect to see such a fine toned body under all those robes. Draco smiled, walked over to her, place a finger under her chin, and snapped her jaw shut.

'I knew I was good looking, but I didn't know I was that bloody gorgeous,' said Draco with a smirk. Hermione blushed and turned her back to him.

'I'm going to get changed now, if you don't mind.' said Hermione, taking her wand and conduring up a trunk of "stuff"

'In here?!' Draco asked rather amused

'No you slimey git. I'm going to take my clothes and change in the bathroom.' after a look from Draco she added, 'And, you _may not_ come with me!'

Draco merely chuckled, _maybe this will be fun after all._ he thought.

As Hermione closed the door behind her she couldn't seem to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. _This place gives me the creeps,_ she thought. She didn't want to act scared. She didn't want to _be_ scared. And she _really_ didn't want Draco to see that she was scared. _Why is he trying to protect me from Voldemort. I'd rather be dead with Harry and Ron._ Nothing was going her way, and she could tell that her situation was probably only going to get worse.

* * *

Hermione came out in hot pink pyjamas. And by the look of it she had about ten layers under that. 

'Well, my retarded baboon, I never thought you'd be a hot pink pyjama person.' Draco said snidely.

'Oh I'm not, you dick-wad, I only where these to bug you.' She relpied in the same tone.

'What ever.' Said Draco getting into bed. 'So, idiotic swine, have you chosen between the bed and the bath-tub yet?' Draco said while raising an eye-brow.

Hermione huffed and got into her side of the bed. She moved as far away from Draco as she could. She then proceded to fall ed off the bed.

'Nice.' Draco exlaimed and laughed at her. He reached over the bed to give her a hand up. She took his hand and pulled him on to the floor.

'I am nice aren't I, you thick prat.' Hermione said with a smile and got up and got back in to bed. Draco stuck is tongue out at her.

'That's the best you got?' Hermione said with a laugh.

'Hey, I'm tired sand a ran out of odd and cruel things to say.' Draco replied and got in to bed.

Both laughed. And then at the same time both were thinking _He/She isn't that bad, maybe this will be fun._

Neither of the expected what would happen later that night.

* * *

(A/N) Cliffy, dont u love me!? And it's pretty long and took a long time to write. I got reviews 2 or 3 from ppl who werent my friends, now make me happy and press the button and the bottom of the screen and REVIEW. :) --- Ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 


	7. Gray Eyes and Blue Changes

**Chapter 7**

**_Gray Eyes and Blue Changes_**

Let it be know that the begining of this chapter was not written by me. They were my ideas but I didnt know how to write them out. Thanx Laura 4 helping. She wrote the 1st part then i changed it around...but the 2nd part is all by me.

---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo---ooo

_be warned...this is what makes the story t_

Hermione was in the middle of a very peaceful sleep when the door creaked open. Her eyes flew open and the first thing she noticed was that she had a pair of very strong, very comfortable arms wrapped tightly around her. She immediately recognized them as Draco's.

The next thing was that the person entering the room was Moldywart himself.

The third thing caught her quite by surprise. Draaaa-Malfoy (his name is Malfoy!) had rolled right on top of her and was kissing her senseless. And it wasn't at all unpleasant. She gasped and he used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

_My God, she tasted good! _Draco thought.

Hermione who had previously been struggling now letting him kiss her and even kissing back.

Just then they heard a voice.

"Draco," the voice she recognized as Voldemort's said. It was cold, merciless and all together evil. It sent shivers down her spine, not in a good way, "Get off the Mudblood so I can have some fun with her."

Hermione's heart jumped into her throat, while her stomach felt like it was about to fall out her arse. Draco moved away from her and tugged her out of the bed. When her body was concealing his face from his master, he gave her a look that clearly said 'I am so sorry'. He then shoved her at Voldemort.

"Come here my pretty little Mudblood," he all but purred at her. It sent shivers down her spine (still in a bad way)

"What do you want, Moldybutt," although she couldn't put quite the right amount of venom in it.

Voldemort then stepped forward and waved his wand. She was instantly bound with ropes, and as a bonus, completely naked. She was catching the drift.

She planned to tell Voldy exactly what she thought of his plan to rape her, but she found she could no longer speak, because of the tongue that had been shoved down her throat. She struggled against him, and tried to break free, but it was no use. He stopped kissing her and he moved behind her.

He lifted her hair off the back of her neck and blew an ice-cold breath across it. She shuddered in revulsion. He obviously took it as something different because he took it as an okay to start touching her. He moved his hand from behind her and wrapped it around her pale throat. He then moved the hand down to her collarbone, then her breasts. He traced them and pinched them repeatedly while her nipples hardened.

Not because she was horny or anything, but because of the cold. Everything about him from his voice to his eyes, to his skin was freezing. He traced patterns over her belly, and delved his fingers between her legs. She tried to close them but the binding kept her from moving.

She promised herself he would not see the satisfaction of seeing her cry. When he reached down and found her quite dry, he removed his hand.

He hissed into her ear, "I won't take you now Mudblood. I want you to want me as I take you hard." He then walked toward the door, waving his wand lazily behind him to unblind her. Before he left the room she managed to spit out:

"Don't hold your breath."

He whirled around and screamed at her, "Crucio!"

Instantly, Hermione was caught in the throes of the Cruciatus Curse. She felt like she was being flayed alive by white-hot pokers while having about a hundred root canals at once.

When it was over she collapsed onto the thickly carpeted rug. Voldemort had left.

Draco was sitting on the bed and had become silent not knowing how to deal with emotion.

Hermione got up and threw on a new top and and pj pants.

She sat curled up in a ball on her half of the bed, she faced away from Draco. Silent tears streaming down her face.

She refused to let Draco see her cry, or even hear her. She had to be strong. She had to be a warrior and stick this out until the end came. She was a Gryffindor, she was a proud, intelegent, strong, young woman. She had powers and skills that most people could only dream of.

The last thought gave Hermione the strength to stop crying.

_I can survive this. I am as powerful as 'Lord' Moldy-thing, I hope. NO. I know! And even if I die, I'm going to make his life, and all the other fucking death-eaters lives, hell! I will do everything to annoy them, anger them, bug them, humiliate them, anything. _She thought.

Being a bookworm/work-o-holic/the brain of the Golden Trio, Hermione had always needed a goal to strive towards. This was her goal.

She lay down, facing away from Draco so her wouldn't her cheeks wet with tears, or her puffy eyes.

She felt an arm wrap around her. She turned to see it was Draco's.

She looked at him confused. In the moonlight, Draco could see her tear-stained face glisten.

He smiled at her slightly. 'I'm not one to soothe or console people, or cheer them up. This is my version of comfort. Not much really.' Draco said looking her directly in the eye. 'Sorry this is the best I can do.'

She looked in to his eyes to see that they were a soft shade of blue. Sinceer and hinest.

She smile and lay her head on his chest.

This was all she needed to do. They both knew no words were needed.

Sh elifted her head after a few minutes and looked into his eyes.

'I thought your eyes were gray.' was all she said.

* * *

(A/N) not as long as my others, but still 1000 words. My grandma is even worse...2 of my friends r depressed and cutting...there is a reason this chapter is not to happy. ur depressed friend, the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah (yes, I no it's a weird title, but I like it) 


	8. Eyes, Truths About Draco, and Hermione?

**Chapter 8**

**_Eyes, Truths About Draco, and Hermione?_**

_ok this is 2250 words, it took me all night...oooo and my grandma still remembers me!!!_

_o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o_

_More T Ratings_

When Hermione woke up Draco was gone. After the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach disappeared, Hermione got up.

After a quick shower, Hermione decided to get dressed, as most people do. However, there was a slight problem, her clothes were taken and had been replaced by, umm… well…new "clothes".

Consisting of a forest green corset….a green, black and silver bra…..a matching thong….fish-nets, tights and gloves, with black and sliver garters….and an exceedingly short black mini skirt.

'Oh hell no.' Hermione cried out in disgust.

'I don't think that's really your choice at this moment, mud-blood.' A newly appeared Draco said snidely.

Hermione clenched the towel tightly around her waist.

'What's got you so uptight this morning?' he said with his signature smirk on.

'I dunno, maybe the fact that someone stole my clothes and left me with Parkinson's wardrobe. Then again, I don't think that Parkinson was this prudish,' said Hermione sardonically. Draco merely chuckled in response. 'Well, aren't you going to do something about it?' she yelled, dreading whatever the answer might be.

'It's this or nothing. Your choice,' he said smiling, 'but I don't think anyone will mind if you chose to go in the nude,' he said with his famous Slytherin sneer.

'Ha, ha,' she said sarcastically, 'I bet you're dying of laughter at my torment. Couldn't I at least get some underwear that doesn't go strait up my fucking arse?'

Draco began "dying" of laughter, as Hermione had previously stated. "No sense in giving you proper panties (very British like). I suspect that you won't be wearing them by the end of the night.'

At this Hermione chucked the thong straight at his head. They landed perfectly on his head, covering his eyes. Pealing them off, he scoffed at her, 'Lovely. Now why don't you get dressed. Or in this case, _un_dressed.'

Hermione stared at him, expecting him to leave. 'Well? Aren't you going to leave?' she questioned.

'Why leave? I'd much rather stay for the show,' he said.

'Oh there will be a show… Now leave before I beat you to a bloody pulp.'

'Really now? Well, as far as I know, I'm a 6 foot tall, incredibly muscular _man_. And you are a 5 foot 4, probably never lifted a weight in your life… _girl_.' Draco jeered.

'Well as far as _I_ know, I'm older than you by a good few months, so don't call yourself a man and me a girl. And didn't I give you a shiner in third year?' Hermione retorted.

'You still can't beat the shit out of me, so deal with it and get dressed before I loose my temper and do something we'll both regret. Hmmm.' Draco said plainly.

'I didn't think heartless bastards can regret, or for that matter feel. _Hmmm._'

'Well I may not regret it, but you will, I swear say one more thing out of line and I'll…I'll—' Draco said his voice raising as he fought to control his temper.

'You'll what?'

'You want to know what I'll do? I'll simply go to the Dark Lord and inform him that I am no long in need of your "services". But I'll be happy to pass you off to my father. He just bought a new set of chains and needs someone to break them in.' He said, his eyes were black with rage (that comes in to play later in the story).

Hermione shivered involuntarily at the thought.

'Now get dressed.' Draco commanded.

Hermione was stuck at what to do, she was scared of what not doing what Draco said would result in, but how could she get dressed in front of him?

'Well then?' Draco said, 'What the fuck do you think you think you're waiting for?'

'I, umm… I've never really… before. And I don't want… I mean… I can't… you know… change, in front of… you,' she muttered bashfully.

'Oh, then you've never had a guy see you naked? Not even Weasly?' he taunted.

He had gone a step too far. He had mentioned the unmentionable.

'Don't you dare, ever, even mention him or Harry again! You vile worthless slime! I can't believe you would say something that disgusting you nasty pig!' She shoved him out the door slamming it behind him. She began crying, and fell against the door.

_I can't believe he said that. Mentioning my childhood crush…_Hermione thought. _I still can't believe they're gone. And that bastard had to bring it up. Like I'm not already miserable enough. Does he get a twisted sadistic pleasure from rubbing salt in other peoples wounds? _

Draco on the other hand was thinking…_What the hell did I do? That little bitch. I mock one of her stupid kiddy crushes and she goes bananas. That fucking mud-blood! What the bloody hell is wrong with her?_ (To all those, which is one because I only have like 4 reviewers, this is the means cruel more in like in the books side of Draco)

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Hermione stopped crying after a few minutes and got dressed. Then she wrapped the towel firmly around her making sure it wouldn't fall off.

By now Draco was calm again. His eyes returned to the color of the sea after a storm (yay Princess Bride)

Draco's eyes were like mood rings. They changed based on his mood. When he was calm and in a neutral mood they were the color of the sea after a storm. When he was in "death-eater mode" they were gray. When he was honest or even content and happy like the night before they were a soft shade of blue. When his was acting witty or like the prince of Slytherin they were a green/blue. When he was angry they were dark blue or dark green or even dark gray. And when his was in rage, they were almost black. And when he was, you know "turned on" they were a piercing blue. Oh and when he was confused, they were a cloudy blue, green or gray, it varies.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

A while after Hermione was dressed Draco came in, and took her to meet Voldemort.

After Draco bowed a few times at the Dark Lord's throne he informed him that Hermione was ready to begin her tasks.

'Now, you need to a few dust the furniture,' Voldemort ordered.

'Dust makes me sneeze,' Hermione said with a slight amount of attitude.

'Then clean the toilets by hand. Here, use this,' he said, handing her a bottle of liquid soap.

'I'm allergic to soap,' she said, absolutely _refusing_ to do _any_ chores for Moldywart.

'Then use these,' he said handing her a thing of Clorox, bleach and a thing of ammonia.

'You know, using those together could cause a very toxic gas to be created that will kill us all,' she said in a very "I-don't-give-a-fuck-but…" kind of voice.

'Alright fine,' Voldemort began, getting rather annoyed at this point, 'How about I just have a little fun with you until tonight.'

'Not that I'm not absolutely **thrilled** by the idea, but no thanks. Any way, what's happening tonight? You make it sound like you death-eaters are going to all get together, jack off, and rape me. And no matter how fun that _honestly sounds_, I have better things to do, like sticking pins in my eyes to see how much I'll bleed,' she said, with a very large amount of sarcasm.

Voldemort chuckled. 'Though I'm sure no one would refuse the chance to watch you bleed, you'll be serving dinner tonight to all the death-eaters right before a big meeting. And now you will either come with me or you can start cutting up fruit for the fruit salad tonight.'

'Sorry, but no. I'm allergic to many types of fruit, and unless you want me to have an allergic reaction, you'll give me a different task.'

'Look you little mud-blood bitch, you'll do as you're told this instant or you will be sorry.'

'Oh I'm so scared, what are you going to do?'

He reached forward and grabbed her breast with one hand and her butt with the other. Before she can do anything, his tongue is searching every corner of her mouth. She couldn't move, and she began shaking in fear as the hand that was moments ago clutching her breast slid around her and ripped off the slightly damp towel.

Finally, she managed to elbow him in the stomach. Voldemort yelled in anguish and winced in pain as Hermione fell backwards onto the ground

'You'll pay for that mud-blood!' he shouted in anger. He rushed forward and grabbed her wrist tightly, bending it back, causing her to scream in pain.

'Stop! Stop! Please stop!' she cried. Her arm was red and turning purple, it was about to break.

'Beg you filthy worthless mud-blood bitch!' he yelled.

Draco had to turn away. He had watched other girls be tortured and raped. He himself had joined in, but he couldn't stand to see Hermione in pain. Or in another man's arms for that matter. Truth be told he had fancied her while they were in school

'Please stop! Please! Just let go of me!' she screamed, tears flowing down her face. She was shaking all over. She was scared out of her wits, so much so that everything around her looked fuzzy and warped.

"Hmph…' he huffed. Voldemort tossed her to the ground. 'I'll leave you for now, but I will take you later, and then I won't be merciful like this time.'

Hermione would have spat back with one of her spicy comebacks, like "oh this is merciful," but she was too afraid and in too much pain. She could take pain like the Cruciatus, which felt like being stabbed with millions of hot knives, but she wasn't physically being stabbed. She could take mental pain or strain. But her body itself was weak.

Voldemort had really managed to shake her. He had almost broken her arm.

She began sobbing, and thought _I'm weak. I'm so weak. Why am I so weak?! Gryffindors are brave. Harry was brave. Harry and Ron were brave. Why am I such a coward? I'm just like Draco… Draco's a coward, afraid of his own feelings, not me… not me…_

'Draco find a task for her or use her if you wish. Or someone else will use her before you have the chance to, meaning everyone tonight. I have business to attend to. You may go.' The Dark Lord said with a wave hand and strode out.

Draco started walking towards the door. Not hearing foot steps behind him he turned around; only to see Hermione huddled up in a fetal position shaking on the floor.

Draco walked over to Hermione slowly; he leaned down to hold her.

'Hermione' He whispered.

'Don't touch me.' She shrieked

She moved out of his grasp.

'Hermione listen, if I had done anything it would only be worse for you. I'm not your protector; and the world you're living in a crap one for you. I don't want to hurt you but there is nothing I can do. They'd just kill me, and then use you, I wouldn't be here to help.'

Hermione laughed, a bitter cold laugh. 'Help? Help? What can you do to help? You're a coward afraid of his feeling. A man who serves his amazing master, but doesn't want to. Outside of your safe circle of death eaters you are alone and helpless. You have always been that way. You had Crab and Goyle, or your big bad buddy the Dark Lord. What do you have? You live pretending to love torture, to be a sick, twisted, perverse, warped, disgusting, sadist. How can you help me if you can't even help yourself?' She cried harshly. 'You make me sick, you repulsive freak.'

Draco looked away. Hermione grabbed his wand. Pointing it towards her wrist she did a few quick healing spells. She handed it back to him. 'Have you seen mine, someone took it?' She was referring to her wand.

Draco handed it to her. 'Strictly speaking I'm only to give it to you for research.'

'Thank you.' It was plain and simple, but it was the nicest thing either one of them had said to each other all day.

Draco looked away. 'Go back to our room, or go to the library. Just stay there until tonight.' He gave her a small smile. He was thinking _God I don't understand that girl. She yells at me, insults me, and than thanks me?! _

She got up and with a nod walked out of the room.

It wasn't until she was in the library reading that she realized he had called her Hermione.

* * *

(A/N) it's rele rele rele long, 2250 words...I want reviews...my grandma remembers me...im not trying to be a drama queen, or complain, and i no i mention my grandma all the time, its just my life is falling apart and u r the only sorce of comfort i have :) :( sry if me talking bout my grandma bugs you...R&R!!! _ur miserable friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah_


	9. What the fuck did I just do?

**Chapter 9**

**_"What the fuck did I just do?!"_**

_**Beware this is T or M...i give sarah, 1 of my bffs credit...she wrote this chapy. but they r all my ideas, i just cant write...lets c how to put it bluntly like garrett? word porn?! then i added plot so sarah rox, aka my-ramen-not-narutos**_

_oh and i just wonna say i updated super fast, only 5 days apart...even tho i get like no reviews...and it is long it's 1300 words!!!_

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o

The rest of the day passed.

Hermione moped in the library reading and Draco did anything he could to hide from his emotions. They were both still mad at each other.

At 7 o'clock pm, Draco got Hermione from the library. After making sure that she was "properly dressed," he lead her to the kitchen where she would start to serve the arriving death-eaters.

The death-eaters started to arrive, Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Zambini, Crabbe, Goyle, Wormtail, Bellatrix Black (or Lestrange (the only girl…) Aurbury, Demetrious, etc…

Voldemort welcomed all of them like so:

"Hello everyone. You are all invited to have _lots_ of fun. I'm sure _Granger_ will be able to provide _plenty_ of fun for each and every one of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She could tell this night would last forever.

She walked over and picked up a tray of drinks. It was all beer, vodka, and other incredibly alcoholic drinks that would make these men do things that they'd probably do any way even if they were sober. 'Shit.'

She walked over to where Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle Jr. were sitting.

"Drinks anyone," she said in a very bored voice. Crabbe and Goyle promptly grabbed all of the drinks off of the tray.

"Bring some sweets why don't you," Goyle demanded.

"Yeah," Crabbe agreed.

"I see one sweet that is here right now," Blaise said, grabbing her ass. Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"Get it off or I'll bite it off," she snapped. He gave her butt one last squeeze before letting go.

"Just make sure you have some nice sweets for me and my friends here," he said smirking.

_God, does he need to remind me of Draco by smirking?_ Hermione thought bitterly.

She walked back to the kitchen, feeling many hands slapping her hard in the butt as she passed. After loading the tray full of more drinks and chocolate frogs, she walked back out, serving more and more perverts.

_Is it just me, or are these people getting more and more pervy by the minute?_ Hermione pondered.

Finally, she approached Draco's table. He was surrounded by his fellow death-eaters, including his father.

"Draco, you haven't told me about what _fun _things you do with your little toy here. I'm sure it's fun to hear a mudblood scream," Lucius said.

_I don't think I've ever been in a room so full of horny men before._ Hermione thought disgusted.

"Draco, why don't you do the honors and play with the mudblood first. She is _your toy_. We wouldn't want to break her before she's been properly broken in," Lestrange commented, his eyes examining each and every part of her body, lingering only on the boobs and the butt.

Draco stood up, grinning evilly. "The pleasure is all mine gentlemen. Now let me show you how it's done." He practically _slithered_ over to Hermione. Then again, he was a Slytherin and now even, a death-eater. He pulled her close, making sure her boobs were pressing against his chest.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Help me."

"I'm going to have to act like a total arse for now, just keep that in mind," he whispered back. He pushed her onto the floor, and grabbed both of her breasts. He licked her neck, which made Hermione start to shiver. She could hear the other death-eaters comments.

"Cold mudblood?"

"You sure are shivering a lot?"

"Need a blanket?"

Draco continued by licking her breasts, which caused her to moan involuntarily. Then he started sucking on them, leaving hickeys all over her chest and neck. He took the side of her thong and stretched it out, proceeding by snapping it hard against her soft skin. "ow"

"Uhn…" she moaned, he licked right on her cleavage. He flipped her over to her backside, where he started to smack her ass multiple times. She let out a loud cry each time he smacked her. Then he pulled her hands behind her, making her rub her stinging ass.

"That's enough," Lucious said. Hermione was grateful for his presence for once. "I need another drink, how about the rest of you?" Suddenly, all the drinks were gone as if there had been some sort of vacuum sucking the drinks from their glasses.

"Taking a break to play with a man, how shameful!" Blaise shouted. Everyone of them was dying with laughter. Hermione stood and walked weakly to the kitchen, her ass stinging from Draco's hard slaps.

She returned with refills, when suddenly everyone was asking for a lap dance.

"You're supposed to entertain us right mudblood bitch? So entertain me with a lap dance. Or would you rather just strip for us all?" Demetrious said rather annoyingly.

_I don't see how stripping is possible, I'm practically naked already._ Hermione thought in disgust. "Sorry, I can't sit. My arse hurts for _odd _some reason. Oh...maybe it was the fact that you bastards won't stop smacking it," she spat.

As she was walking back to the kitchen, someone grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her back. Then another man started to rub her breasts, making her moan again.

"My turn! My turn!" shouted another man that had obviously had a LOT to drink. They all started crowding around her, undoing her corset. She was desperately searching for an escape, when suddenly, someone rescued her from the nasty perverts and pedophiles. However, once she found out who that someone was, she wasn't exactly pleased. She had been pulled into the kitchen, which suddenly became _incredibly_ uncomfortable.

"Finally… _hic!_ I've got you all to myself…" said Lucius, now heavily drunk. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as Lucious lunged forward making her fall flat on the ground. He continued to undo her corset, string by string. He then tugged it off her body violently, leaving her silky breasts uncovered. He sucked on the cherry red nipples, then continued his job. He snapped the thong a few times before ripping that off as well. Then he pulled off his shirt, showing a very pale and muscular chest.

Which was unforturnate for Hermione who had tried to get him off her only to find that he, much like his son, was a lot stronger than he looked.

Luciusmerely laughed a cruel sadistic luagh at her.

"You're very sexy for a mudblood…" he whispered seductively into her ear, letting his lips brush against her beautifully soft skin. He forced his lips onto hers, shoving his tongue down her throat. He played with her silky boobs as he kissed her.

She tried to bite him.

No use, he was just too strong. She was stuck about to get raped...Lucius started removing more clothing...scratch that, getting rape. Her mind was screaming out _Help!!! What the fuck do I do?!_

While he was filled with thoughts of lust, while Hermione was stuck there sick with thoughts of horror and fear.

_Draco… save me please…_ Hermione thought desperately, he was her last hope of getting out of this.

And as if he were psychic, Draco burst through the door, saw the scene, and ripped his father off of Hermione and proceeded to punch him hard and fast, knocking him out.

Just then, he came to his senses.

"What the fuck did I just do?!" he cried out.

* * *

A/N cliffy i no...it will stop being like s and m and angst very soon...dont worry, it turns to love, and im adding more humor too, as soon as i get out of the pervy parts, i need it to make the plot work, im sry if u dont like it, i dont much either, so 4 these part i just sprout ideas and add in humor and plot...my friends rite the "word porn" Review, i have like none!!! ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 


	10. Thank gd for books, You suck,and a Kiss

**Chapter 10**

**_Thank g-d for books, You suck, and a Kiss_**

_

* * *

Previously:_

No use, he was just too strong. She was stuck about to get raped...Lucius started removing more clothing...scratch that, getting rape. Her mind was screaming out _Help!!! What the fuck do I do?!_

While he was filled with thoughts of lust, while Hermione was stuck there sick with thoughts of horror and fear.

_Draco… save me please…_ Hermione thought desperately, he was her last hope of getting out of this.

And as if he were psychic, Draco burst through the door, saw the scene, and ripped his father off of Hermione and proceeded to punch him hard and fast, knocking him out.

Just then, he came to his senses.

"What the fuck did I just do?!" he cried out.

* * *

'Shit, not good! Not good! So not a good idea!' Draco cried pacing back and forth. 

Hermione was still in the same position as she was in. She was in complete shock.

'Are you just going to stand there? What the hell am I going to do?' Draco yelled at Hermione.

Hermione continued to stare in shock, she was completely out of it.

'Or not.' Draco said and lifted his father's body. He threw it out side. 'Well that takes care of the first problem. But bloody hell, what do I do when he wakes up?'

'He'll have a hang-over, tell him he was slobbering drunk and you found him out-side.' Hermione said in a soft spoken voice. Her eyes were wide. It was as if she didn't comprehend what had happened. She was waiting for it all to sink in.

'That's brilliant Herm-Granger.' Draco said finally noticing that Hermione was zoned out.

'Are you ok?' Draco asked, even though he said it as an after thought, you could tell form his voice that he was concerned.

'Huh, what? Oh I'm fine, just a little, um…you know…just…' Hermione struggled to find the right words.' 'Well, it's been a long day.' She finished with.

'Go back to the room. The meeting will be over soon.' Draco said returning to his natural air of command.

Hermione nodded. And walked out of the room.

_Wow, what the hell did I get myself into? And what is wrong with me. I feel so, oddly calm, yet removed. G –d my head hurts. _Hermione thought.

She entered the room she and Draco shared. She went right to the bathroom and ran a hot-bath.

_Thank g-d for bubble baths. _Hermione thought as she got in to the hot water. Smiling she grabbed her favorite muggle book and started to read. Letting herself escape into the book, in to the characters and happy endings.

She looked up about an hour later, almost all the bubbles where gone, and the water was getting cold. She sighed.

'An end to my relaxation, back to reality.' Hermione muttered to herself.

She got out of the bath and dried herself off. She looked around for something to wear.

'Oh yeah, they replaced my clothes with, well Parkinson's clothes.' She mumbled and chuckled to herself.

Looking around all she found was what she had wore to bed last night, Draco's t-shirt.

She sighed again. And shrugged. She grabbed the shirt and put in on. Taking in Draco's scent, she snuggled into it, she smiled.

_G-d what the hell is wrong with me._ She wondered. Grabbing her book and lying down on the bed.

For a while she forgot who she was and where she was. She was content in the world of her imagination. She was reading The Princess Bride (yes I know it's a movie, not a book, but I say it is…so ha!)

Cue Draco.

Hermione nearly jumped off the bed when she heard Draco say snidely, 'As much as I love seeing you in _only_ my shirt, I do have a matching pair of pants if you want them.'

Hermione looked down and realized she was in her underwear and his top, which would have been long enough to wear without pants, but in the position she was in her underwear, meaning sluttish thong, was showing..

She blushed.

'Isn't blushing against Gryffindor pride or something?' Draco joked.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Draco laughed at her and said, 'Beware, next time you stick your tongue out like that it

just may end up in my mouth.'

Hermione blushed more, which caused more laughing on Draco.

He sat down on the bed and started taking off his robes.

Hermione looked away on impulse.

'I do have the tendency to wear clothes under my robes. Unless you and your prude self find jeans and t-shirts inappropriate than you can turn around.'

'Oh I mean, I just figured you'd want your privacy.' Hermione mumbled embraced.

'And I'm not a prude.' She added.

'Of course your not.' Was the sarcastic reply. (Draco)

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the sarcasm in your voice.'(Hermione)

'You do that.' (Draco)

'I will.' (Hermione)

'You're aggravating me.' (Draco)

'I try.' (Hermione)

'How classy of you.' (Draco)

He chose this time to let out a belch.

'Real classy Ferret.' (Hermione)

'I thought we had agreed on Draco or Malfoy.' (Draco)

Hermione roled her eyes at him.

'You suck.' He said.

'You wish.'

She said and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. It had been a joke between her and all of her guy friends, which was most. (meaning Ron, Harry, The twins, Bill and Charlie, Neville, Seamus and Dean.)

'Sorry, it was an automatic response.' Hermione said bashfully.

'I never said it wasn't true.' Draco said teasing her.

Blush, blush, blush, need I say more?!

'Bloody hell, it was a joke. Really, what are you, a nun?' Draco exclaimed.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

'You're mean.' She whined in a voice that sounded like a three-year-olds

'Do you remember what I said last time you stuck your tongue out at me, don't you?'

'You weren't serious.'

'Wasn't I?' He said and he raised his eyebrows at her.

'You—' but he cut her off by pushing his lips against her.

* * *

(a/n) this chapy was all me, but i want to thank my friends for helping me with the earlier chaps. Im finally out of the angst, now it turn to lurve :) and i got so many reviews. thanx it means so much. And my grandma still remebers me, kinda :) R&R!!! ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 


	11. Kisses, Embarrassed, and Love?

**Chapter 11**

_**Kisses, Embarrassed, and Love?**_

_I was away in Canada wit my Grandma, she can no longer speak properly :(_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With her protests cut short by his lips, Hermione was in shock.

_I know that he kisses me in public to put on a show, but why now. Does he want to kiss me? No he hates me, right?_ She thought.

That's when a little voice popped up in her head (the little voice is bold her thought are not)

_He hates me._

_**No he doesn't.**_

_Yes he does._

_**Then why is he taking every chance he has to kiss you.**_

_To put on a good show?_

_**In private?**_

_Maybe he thinks someone is watching._

_**Even though he put wards all around this room.**_

_He doesn't like me. He hates me, he always has._

_**I beg to differ.**_

Her thoughts would have continued the fight, but at this point Draco had just stuck his tongue into her mouth and all thoughts were drifting away.

He pulled her closer to him, and ran his figures through her hair.

_I always wondered if it was soft. _He though as he continued to explored her mouth with his tongue.

By now Hermione had forgotten all thought of concern and was busying her self running her hands through is platinum blonde hair.

_Wow I always thought it would be hard because of gel, or oily, but it's really quite soft and nice. _She thought absent mindedly.

Subconsciously she moved closer to him, they were now pressed up against each other.

The kiss was passionate, it was unhurried and undemanding, but still held a passion that was indescribable. It was like the "magic" you hear about at the end of movies when the guy and girl kiss. It was full of, dare I say it, _love?_

Draco broke the kiss first (unexpected right, you'd think he'd go to third base on the spot, but no.) He turned away, he cheeks held a light pink tinge.

'Are you….blushing?' Hermione asked after recovering from the kiss.

'No.' He said shortly.

'You're in denial.' She said.

'How can I be in da Nile, it's all the way in Egypt.'

'Ha ha, very funny.' She rolled her eyes at his comment sardonically.

'Well you know, I am a comic genius.' He teased.

'Do you always joke when you're embarrassed?' She inquired seriously.

'Who said I was embarrassed?' He muttered offensively.

She leaned over and kissed him softy on the lips. He tried to ignore it, he knew he would just blush more, but all he could think about was her soft, rosy lips.

(Well truth be told that wasn't all, but I'm keeping this scene pg-13.)

He blushed more.

'You're embarrassed about kissing me aren't you? She said, she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, maybe he didn't like her. Wait then why would she have sinking feeling, she didn't like him, right?

'No.'

'Denial.'

'Why are you so obsessed with Egypt?'

'There you go joking more. You _are _embarrassed.'

'I am not.' He said with a pout.

'You know when you pout you look like a spoiled three year old.' She replied.

'But a sexy spoiled three year old, right?' He said.

'Back to the jokes. Embarrassed. Why are you embarrassed, you have kissed girls before haven't you?'

'Of course I have, I'm eighteen. It's just—' He trailed off.

'Just?' She said prompting him to keep talking.

'I've kissed girls, just not…_you._' He said bashfully. I know, surprise, surprise, an embarrassed, bashful Draco."

'_Me_? What's so special about me? You had no trouble kissing me out there.'

'It's different.'

'How so?'

'Can we not talk about it?'

'Okay.' Hermione said picking back up her book.

Draco watched her read for a while. He was surprised with himself. Why had he opened up to her and told her what was on him mind. He was the Slytherin Prince, he never had emotions, he didn't tell people anything. He didn't care.

Why did he care now, about her? He didn't even know what his feelings meant. He wanted to protect her, and to care for her. He wanted to have the chance to turn the world upside down just to make her happy.

He wanted…he didn't know what it was called what he wanted to do, he had the feeling he wanted to **_love _**her.

* * *

(a/n) the new Draco, and as i promised, barely anymore angst, i hope. We r into Lurve. And my grandma is nto doing well, but she's nto dead yet, to quote monty python, so all we can do is cross r fingures and hope she lives out the rest of her life in peace and happiness, right? u all rock, R&R!!! ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 

ps if any of u no wat to do to stop ppl from cutting pleaz tell me, a friend of mine is having some trouble, thanx


	12. Note

I am sorry for stopping the update momentarily

As the ppl who reviewed no, cuz I was able to reply, there is just too much going on in my life rite now.

My energy needs to go to helping my mom, and my grandma, and keeping my family together.

Not to writing

Even though it is my dream to be writer, and fan fiction is my greatest joy in life

Sometimes u have to give up ur dreams to help the ones u luv, and my family needs me

And sometimes we have to give up the things we luv most in life to help them too.

I hope no one is mad at me, I no its not fair 2 u to stop writing and leave u hanging but there is nothing else I can do

I am sorry

-ur hopefully still friends the dyslexic bookworm --- Sarah


	13. Falling in Love

thanx all my amazing readers, this chapy is semi long, sry its been so long...i was able to scrape it up with some help from my friends Laura. THANK U LAURA!!!!

* * *

**Chapter ?**

**_Falling in Love_**

Hermione had fallen asleep talking with Draco.

When she woke up, she was warm, and somehow content, she had no memory of anything beyond the last few seconds. Then it all came back to her, and that warm content feeling went straight to hell in a hand basket. She dove out of bed and the male arms that were holding her so securely a moment ago, and promptly threw up in the bathroom.

She remembered everything that had happened the night before...it made her shudder.

When she returned, she saw Draco (which she now comfortably called him in her head) reclining on the bed looking so delectable wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He really was very fine. But he was Death Eater, and that was a problem, dammit!

Hermione at this time started arguing with her self inside her head.

_Bad Hermione, bad! We do not like evil Death Eaters._

**_He's not evil._**

_What about last night._

**_He was acting._**

_Then he must be one hell of an actor, or he's lying. _

**_He not lying._**

_You know what? Just shut up._

Back to reality.

"Granger," he greeted her.

"Malfoy," she said right back.

Well, this is sufficiently awkward, she thought. Just then, she looked down and realized she was wearing a men's shirt that came down to her thighs and was much too long for her arms. She instinctively knew it was Draco's from the smell, a mixture of sandalwood, magic, and the forest after rain.

Then she remembered, she had put on him shirt when she had nothing else to wear.

She wondered

_Why did wearing his shirt and having his scent on her make her all tingly? Why did she feel like she wanted every day to be like this?_

As Hermione pondered this, Draco also had some thoughts.

_She looks beautiful_, he thought. _Way too beautiful to be real. Why does she have to be the enemy?_ _Yesterday when the Dark Lord was touching her, he could barely contain his rage. He felt that no one should touch her but him, and only when she was willing, which was ridiculous because he had absolutely no claim on her whatsoever. He should not want her like this! This had to stop!_ But even as he thought the words, he knew it wouldn't. For quite a few reasons. For one, if "g-d" had wanted this madness to end, he/she/they or w/e never would have made her put on his shirt. He thought to himself, _She looked so…right wearing his shirt. He could easily picture her wearing his shirts to sleep every night. If she was wearing clothes at all._ The thought made entirely inappropriate images pop into his head. He struggled to banish them as he stared at the beautiful picture that was Hermione. No good. _Oh well, here goes a nothing._

He was getting up and walking towards her. Her heart was either beating really fast, or not at all. Her hands fluttered uncertainly, as he got closer and closer. Unlike Voldemort, he didn't have a predatory gleam in his eyes. His eyes were gentle,a soft blue, they where blue again?! and almost reverent, as if he'd never seen anything more beautiful than her in one of his shirts. Which he really hadn't.

When he reached her, he reached out and gently pulled her into his arms. When they were this close, he could smell her perfectly, and he sucked in a ragged breath as he smelled his own scent on her skin. Their scents where combined together, and on Hermione there was nothing sexier. He could no longer resist. He slowly bent his head to hers, giving her time to pull away, which she didn't, and captured her lips with his. She groaned as she parted her lips for him.

He tasted like heaven, better than any other man she'd ever kissed. _But this is Malfoy! I shouldn't be enjoying his kisses!_ She thought. But then the other little voice in her head said, _**shut the hell up!**_ So she did.

Draco thought, _If Hermione kept responding to his kisses this way, and kept tasting the way she did, he'd never last. Their kiss was frenzied and gentle at the same time, he wanted to take his time with her, savor her, but at the same time he thought that the few millimeters between them created by their clothes was way too much. The heat of her body pressed against his made his wanted to crawl up inside her and hibernate. He couldn't get enough of her._

He backed her up against the wall pulled her hips towards his. She gasped as she felt his arousal pressing into her. She involuntarily bucked her hips into his. He hissed in a breath and pulled back. He didn't want to scare her. Not so soon after everything that had happened to her.

" We shouldn't go too fast," he said to her, when all he wanted was to be kissing her again.

She stared at him. He was by far the best kisser she'd every had, and she would gladly have kept kissing him just to keep feeling the things he made her feel, the things he awakened in her, and he was stopping because he didn't want to go too fast.

She was realizing all too soon that it would be entirely too easy to fall in love with this man. He was sweet, and gentle, and everything that a real Death Eater was not, but he had no choice. She nodded. It really was too fast.

Draco stepped back and tried to put some space between them, to breath in fresh air instead of her tantalizing scent over laid by his own. He summoned them some breakfast and they ate in front of the fire, Hermione still in his shirt and in no hurry to get out and away from his wonderful smell.

Over breakfast and for the rest of the day they talked about whatever they could find, from magic, to books, to hair color versus intelligence level, for example, are blondes really dumb?

Draco took high offense to that topic, until she kissed away the hurt.

When she pulled back she was blushing, and he had a shocked look on his face. Then he pulled her back in for another taste.

They spent the night on the couch by the fire, reveling in one another's company and lips, snuggling together like they'd been doing it for years.

* * *

(A/N) THANK YOU LAURA!!! I give her a ton of credit for this chapter, my ideas, but she wrote it in as basics. I'm sry this is taking so long. Ive even had to stop reading im so busy or tired or stress or w/e. and im failling science :( and finals r starting next week...thanx to those who rn't mad. i will do my best to update again, and i made sure not to leave this chapy as a hook incase it takes a while to update again ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 


	14. A Plan Gone Wrong and A Change

It been a long time, but this is a long chapter...about 2000 words...thanx to Molly, i gave her a plot line and she helped me write this. and i edited it and changed it around. U rock idk what i would do with out ur help. Anyone have any ideas for the next chapy cuz im all out.

**Chapter 14**

_**A Plan Gone Wrong and A Change**_

Days passed. Hermione stayed in her room and the library most of the time...tlalking wih Draco or reading.

When she was given chores she would find way to be annoying and get out of them.

She wrote a list:

"Ways to bug Lord Voldemort" (this is all original...thought of by me)

-ask him "if the take over the world thing is to compensate because he is "small"" stare at a certain place while saying this

-call him tom

-talk bout moms, his mom, manners that moms should have taught him...etc

-tell him his "color" is pink

-ask him to do an interview with him

-use a charmed quick quote quill so it says things like "priming with the tears of his past" just like harry

-make him a harry potter voodu doll, tell him it will help him flow his negative chi and start to hum

-sniff him

-then ask him if he's wearing a new cologne

-insist he did something new with his hair

-tell him he's getting a bit chuncky

-then tell him to try the adkin's diet

-make him chicken noodle soup, insist that he has a cold and it will make everything "all better"

-cry if he wont eat it

-inform him that taking over the world is bad for his stomach and that it gives him ulcers

-make him take icky muggle meds that taste like crap

-make him a rancid meal and have a tantrum if he doesn't eat it

-have constant tantrums

-play a violin that's off tune

-sing opera all the time, including at 3 am

-give him a plant, name it Herby, tell him it represents your relationship, if he harms or throughways away the plant cry and scream "you killed Herby" "how could you" "you don't love me anymore" all sorts of stuff

About a week after Hermione finally thought that she might be in love with Draco, he came into their room with an interesting expression on his face.

"In celebration of New Years and the Dark Lord's birthday we are having a little ball. Your invited. And" Draco winced, "the Dark Lord has decided that he will choose your clothing for this occasion."

"What, Hermione said , "did he decide the theme to be rape the Gryffindor?"

Draco laughed and Hermione blushed. _Why does she make be feel this way? Do I, Hermione Granger, have dare I say it, feelings for Draco Malfoy? Well that's a thought for another day cuz now I need to find a way to annoy Moldy-ass for his "birthday surprise". _Hermione thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The day of New Years Eve found Hermione sneaking around, she kept goingin and out of Voldemort's room with unmarked packages. At seven that night her "gift" was complete.

She had decorated the entire room with clown/care bear decorations.

The walls where painted bright pink...clown dolls filled the room. There was huge care-bear cake in the center saying" Happy Birthday Tommy-wommy-kins.

Her masterpiece though was a bottle of an unmarked little known purple potion that could someone's age back to 18 (they would age after and everything but it's like you get those years of your life back and you do keep your memory!) placed in Voldemort's daily glass of Nagini's poison. ( Book 4 of HP Voldy talks about how drinking Nagini's poison kept him in a semi human form)

She left a note saying :_ With a mom like your's you probably never got a real birthday party. So here it is...the ultimate gift...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!_

The card was charmed to spit glitter and confetti at the reader when they read the words happy birthday.

Hermione skipped down the deserted halls to her room quite please with herself and a little smile on her face. That smile immediately disappeared when she walked into her room and saw Draco holding a sluttish dress in his arms, her dress.

"Oh No." murmured Hermione "I am not under any circumstances wearing that!"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Half an hour later after much complaining, crying, and fighting Hermione and Draco finally entered the ballroom where the party would be held. Hermione was wearing a tight filling see throughish black silk dress that ended at her mid-thigh region. The to was a sweetheart neck line that was a halter held up by a piece of black gauze. In short she looked like a sexy hooker.

"Why do I have to wear this?!" Hermione moaned. "I look like a hooker!" Draco grinned and laughed at her. with l look on his face that said all too plainly 'that's the point stupid'.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and said in her ear, "Looks like it's time for be to molest you because here comes my father and Dolohov." Draco pressed Hermione against him and she put on a look of disgust at the two death eaters walked over to them.

"Draco you brought your mudblood toy I see." Said Lucius, in a sneering voice, his eyes raking over Hermione's body.

"Naturally." Draco said with a grin (Note Fake grin, but he does luv to kiss Hermione)

Draco pressed Hermione agains a wall and lowered his head to her mouth. He directly rammed his tongue in her mouth and began massaging his tongue against hers, running his hand up her thigh and the other moved to her top; he slide this hand down her dress to rub her aroused nipples. Hermione swirled her tongue around his in tight circles and sucked him deep into her mouth, eliciting a deep rumbling groan from Draco. She moaned as he slide his hand higher and higher up her thigh and gently began playing with her thong.

"That enough Draco," said Dolohov who was looking a little horny, "The Dark Lord will be in here any second and I have been told that as a present from the mublood he wants her to 'spend the night with him'."

As if on cue as Draco and Hermione separated

(Hermione looked as if she was going to barf) Voldemort stormed into the ballroom. But was it Voldemort cause it sure as hell didn't look like him. He looked like none other than the gorgeous Tom Riddle. In short thing slightly wavy dark hair, dark mysterious beautiful "get lost in" eyes, a super hot body (think noticeable rock hard abs/tall and muscular but wiry, more like Toby McGuire) everyone stared at the newly hottieified Voldemort. Hermione's jaw actually dropped and the sudden thought rushed through her head of _"Dear G-d in heaven his if so hot! Oh No! Bad Hermione! We don't like the enemy no matter how fuckin' hot he is. No! Don't think that! Arg!"_

Tom (sorry but Tom matches the face of that hottie better than Voldemort) angrily stormed over to Hermione and said in a low dangerous voice "Well it would seem that I have found the person who redecorated my room and spiked my drink."

"Well you should be happy for the decorations. (Sarcasm people sarcasm!) That 'room' of yours was to depressing! And I like totally love your new look! (Think bubbly valley girl!) Did you like get your hair done or something?!"

Tom grabbed her wrists and said in a menacing voice "What is the antidote for this potion?"

Hermione grinned and said "Well…..there is no known antidote and the effects will become irreversible, so if I were you I would at least try to get use to it."

Tom didn't look too pleased with this answer. "Granger come with me now." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

His voice had gone from high-pichted and creepy to a normal deep 18-year-olds voice.

Hermione sighed and walked after him but in her head she was thinking _I'm such an idiot. What have I done! And his voice! Arg! I am so dead. _

Tom opened the door to his room (which he had reredecorated) and Hermione strode in before Tom with an air of superiority (aka trying to annoy him and not die.) and Tom disgruntled, followed after her. "I'm actually glad that you spiked my drink Granger. I've been looking for that potion for a while," Tom said smiling at Hermione's shocked expression, "You see I was not that young and wanted to rule not only immortally but also so that my body would match more of my vigor. So in an odd way you helped me, which I am sure were not your intension."

Hermione had the look of a confused dumb blonde on her face. _I helped him...grrrrrr!!!_

All of a sudden as if someone had hit her with a club knocking out the dumb blondness she said "Ah, but do you know why I did this, besides seeing the look on your face? No? Well then it looks like I'm gonna hafta tell you." She sat down on an armchair near the fireplace and gestured for Tom to sit as well, in the one across from her. Confused ,and a little curious, he obliged.

Hermione had an idea, she could distract him from getting mad, or horny...or preferably both.

She put on a shrink like face and started to form a plan.

"Well where to begin? Okay Tom let me put it this way, no one is born evil. I think one of the many reasons you became Voldemort was so you could have some control over your life. You were sent to an orphanage so you had to do everything that you were told at the orphanage. Right? Which means that you always had to have some crave for attention because you never had any from your parents. Also when you went to Hogwarts you were instantly put in Slytherin which means that you had, sorry and all but a bad influence on you and it didn't help you in the least. Also most of you actions you did for some control over your life. Think on that."

And with that she got up from her chair and confidently strode out of the room with Tom staring after her with a dazed expression on his face. _Nobody talks to me like that! Nobody! How did she even have enough confidence to do that! No! Don't think about that! Man she looked Hot in the fire light. Is it true? Does she care and want to help me? Why when all I have ever done is hurt her? I don't need her help! Sure I wish I had had a different child hood, but so what. She can't just decide to help me with out even askign if I want help. Which I don't. _But even as he thought thisa strange new feeling washed over Tom. He wanted help, no.

He wanted Hermione's help.

* * *

(A/N) im going away to camp an isreal so i wont rele have a computer but ill try to update. i need helpand ideas for the next chapy...and i hope u like hermione's list...i luved writing it...ill try to update but my grandma is worse, my parents r always fighting and im now sick with a rele bad cold...R&R!!! ur friend the dyslexic bookworm --- sararh 


	15. Into the DarkArts

It has been too long. I am sorry, with my grandma's death, and teen issues and term papers I haven't been writing. I also have no ideas. Please give me ideas, I am in desperate need!!!

* * *

**Chapter um...I don't rememberg**

_**Into the Dark...Arts**_

Little was seen of Voldemort/Tom for the next few days. (I'll be calling him Tom from now on)

He mostly sat thinking in his room.

Thoughts swarmed his head.

Ideas swept through him like wind through an old screen door.

He stayed alone pondering his feelings. Surprised he even had them left to ponder.

_Who was she to talk to him like that? Why did she say those things? Are they true? Why do I care?_

His head buzzed with questions.

Questions to which he had no answers.

And Tom Riddle always had to have answers; it was just the way he was.

He sat brooding, trying to form a plan.

A plan to do what?

Well, he didn't actually know. But he needed a plan none the less.

Hermione, like Tom, was seen very little for the next few days as well. She spent most of her time in the library. Reading, naturally.

The odd thing was the section she was in, but that's a long story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back

-library, Hermione is browsing books…she can't find one she wants, Draco walks in.-

'You realize there is a whole 'nuther section like 3 feet away from you full of books that you haven't read yet?' He said with a laugh.

She sighed 'I don't read Dark Arts books.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm not interested in the Dark Arts.'

'Why not?'

'Because, if you haven't noticed, I consider them evil.'

'Why?'

She started getting angry.

'Why do you keep saying why?'

'Why not?'

'Grrrrrrrrr'

'Did you just grr at me?' he said with a raised eyebrow.

She giggled. And then cracked up laughing.

_Wasn't she angry like 2 seconds ago??? Bloody hell, women and emotions!!! _Draco thought.

Hermione stopped laughing.

'I'm sorry.' Tears started welling up in her eyes. 'I don't know what came over me.'

She started sobbing.

Draco had absolutely no clue what to do. _What the hell is wrong with her today!!! _He thought.

'Um…ok then…' was all he could say.

She whipped her eyes. 'All better now.' She cheerfully went back to browsing through books.

Draco, being a Slytherin, was not used to people outwardly displaying their emotions…especially, not when it was like 4 emotions in the time span of 2 minutes.

'Are you…umm…ok?' Draco said trying to be...well, nice.

'I'm fine. Why do you ask?' Hermione replied absent mindedly.

'Just wondering. You know, there's a lot to learn from these books.' He said motioning to the dark Arts section of the library. 'You never _have_ to use dark magic, but it's always good to know what you're up against. You might say it's a necessity, and it's highly educational.'

Hermione looked up.

'I mean when you really think about it, a lot good and useful spells come from dark books. Look at the recipe for polyjuice potion, Moste Potente Potions is considered a Dark Arts book.' 'True.' She muttered deep in thought.

'Knowledge is power, and given your situation, a little power wouldn't be such a bad thing.'

'Hmmmm.'

'Well you think about it, I've got to go.' He said and walked out.

A smile was upon his face. He always loved to cause a little mischief, and he wondered where this could lead. Plus he got her into this mess, and truth be told, he felt a bit bad, maybe she could find a way out of it, 'cuz he sure as hell couldn't.

End flash back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was 16 hours ago. And now Hermione sat in a comfy armchair, surrounded by piles of books. Sorted by topic, and then into two piles; read and to read.

She hadn't moved from her seat in 10 hours.

She had read 6 books, cover to cover, and had made note for herself on a separate piece of paper.

She couldn't do much in the way of wand less magic, but she could conjure a pen and paper. She had decided to go with muggle writing tools because pens are quicker and less messy than quills, and they never smudge.

_How could I not have thought to read dark books before? This is full of useful spells, they aren't even inherently bad. This could have won the war for the good side. There's so much to learn._

She just kept reading and noting things. These books had everything. From the strongest healing spells, to the most useful spells for trickery, to offences spells, even some old magic, like secret-keeping and horcruxes.

And there were potions with amazing abilities. Potions that could in fact even put a stopper in death as Snape had said their first year.

_Oh, this must be the potion __Voldemort__ to come back from the almost dead. It's really complex. _She thought reading over the recipe. _Oh, so__ that's where Harry was taken by the __Portkey__, Riddle manor. __It's fascinating. It makes sense that they are all so obsessed with this art; it's so…so…captivating._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco had stopped by a few hours before to see how she was doing. But she was too absorbed in the books to even look up at him. It was no use trying to talk to her, so he left her alone.

_It's a pity she was born a __mudblood__, she's got amazing ability, could have been one of the best Death Eaters. Provided she wasn't so…moral. Then again being a Death Eater isn't exactly great. That must be why the Dark Lord wants her, she a genius. _

'Malfoy, what has the Mudblood been up to?' Voldemort questioned the Death Eater bowed at his feet.

'Nothing My Lord, reading the library.' He replied looking him in the eye.

'Reading? This entire time?'

'Yes My Lord, she hasn't been out of the library in 2 days.'

'What could she be reading that's so enthralling.' It wasn't actually a question.

'My Lord she has in fact been reading Dark Arts books.'

'Dark Arts, interesting.' He paused deep in thought, realisign Draco was still, at him feet he added 'you have my permission to go.'

'Yes My Lord.' Draco said and rose.

_Well that was certainly interesting, the Dark lord has been acting strangely for the past few days, I wonder why. _He thought.

* * *

I NEED IDEAS. PLEAZ. and thanx to all who sent condolences abotu my grandma's death. The dyslexic bookworm --- sarah 


	16. Improtant Notice

I got zero reviews on the last chapter.

I'm discontinuing this story unless someone actually wishes me to keep writing.

If you do please tell me.

And please tell me your ideas for the story


	17. The Story Must Go On

i have descided to keep riting  
thanx 4 ur reveiws  
i will try to update  
now all i ahev to do is rite a chapter  
sarah


End file.
